User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
PLEASE click the "Leave Message" button when starting a new conversation! Apprentices Please note that you are only allowed to reserve two apprentices if one of those apprentices did not previosly have an apprentice charart before the lineart change. You currently have two apprentices reserved that have previously had chararts, so you must remove one reservation from the chart. You may also have two reservations if the other charart is not an apprentice. 15:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: We can't assume. He was never named. 03:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I just added that a cat resembling him appeared, but I removed the description of that cat from his. It can be added in if we ever get confirmation that the cat was him. We don't even know if the other cat was Sol. Ah well... 03:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Dawnpelt Hai Oblivion! I think you did the Dawnpelt apprentice image, and I was wondernig if I could do it. I already reserved it, but I thought I should still ask you. Thanks for your time! 21:24 Tue Dec 13 Oh, xD Thankies! 00:59 Wed Dec 14 My Signature Thank you so much for fixing me sig. I never knew how to turn that weird number thing off XD. Can you tell me what you did incase I want to change my sig in the future? The code is really confusing. x.x Thanks again! 03:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hi, it's me again ^^ I just wanted to inform you, I really love Berrynose's alt you did. It's really cool! =) 05:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Frecklewish Sure. Fire away. I think I'll go back to ginger cats... xP -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem! You did good with her. But a question, what RBG color did you use on the shading of her MCA or did you use the dodge and burn tools? On her apprentice charart, I shaded her with a dark brown and I don't think orange is quite gonna cut it... -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 01:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, Oblivion! <3 I was considering trying out a reddish color that I used on Purdy -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't. I just let her pelt show through the shading -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I think mine could be turned into Speckletail's apprentice charart, if she had one ;P You know my e-mail? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 00:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorta. I have a link to "e-mail this user" but I'm not sure if it lets you attach pictures -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 00:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, it's lijumper@gmail.com -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 00:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Spiderclaw HEY! Have you heard about Spiderclaw11? PCA Well you look like you like the PCA page! 23:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I just love your charact! It describes my father in many ways. 14:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Yeah, I've been meaning to do that. But when I sign with a template, it never leaves a timestamp. Is there something you're supposed to add to the sig subpage? Heheh... I'm a derp... -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did that. But when I put the template in, it doesn't leave a time stamp, or is that something that needs to be typed in? 02:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Oblivion! Lol. I'm such a derp when it comes to coding. 02:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi I know this might be kind of random, but I wanted to let you know something (good) that you may not have known before. Did you know that you are one of the reasons I've gotten so good at doing charart pixils? I'm not kidding :P 03:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Your shading tutorial was the only one that made sense to me at the time, actually XD Chararts had frustrated me enough and if I hadn't of found your tutorial, I probably would have quit XD 04:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Tabby Hey oblivion I just want to know how to draw tabbies. I just can't get the disegn right! I mean I try and try again but it looks horrible! Please help? 04:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oblivion? Answer the thing above? 21:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Huh.. It was working this afternoon. Crud... I'll go and fix it... Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope so. 02:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) No, it wasn't that. I was on another wiki and my sig wasn't working (had the subpage, same code, etc.) but the nosubts something in my preferences made it go all screwy... :-/ 03:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi mentor! :D Sorry I haven't really sent you the mottled picture. Is it alright if I post the picture on tinypic and give you a link to the image and post it on here? Because I finished it. (Can't really email it to you because I share my email with everyone else in my family) 21:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay :D Ok, here's my attempt at a mottled cat: 17:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) About the Hawkfrost (A) image, since he already had the tweleve hours, shouldn't he had already been approved? (before you commented) 19:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Anyways, here's the mottled cat I showed you, and now it's updated. I tried smudging it this time instead of blurring: 19:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's th confetti mottle http://i41.tinypic.com/2d7hfs7_th.jpg 20:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi Oblivion. ^-^ I was wondering, since you haven't really emailed me back in a bit, if we could work out what time would be best if we could talk on here?? Sorry if I sound impatient. '^-^ 01:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can reserve him. I forgot about "the how many apprentices you can do thing." And plus I was thinking of not doing it, 'cause I lost the image. Go and reserve him. ^^ I'm not logged in right now. X3 (Stoneclaw33) Dovewing Scarlet gave Loudsplash until the 28th to reupload Dovewing or she loses her reservation. It's technically the 28th, do you think it would be ok if I took over? I don't think Loudy's gonna upload anytime soon and I wanna see her image done. 04:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart Do you think I should just go ahead and approve Cinderheart's apprentice image? It was reuploaded on the 7th and hasn't gotten any new comments since then and I think it's ready, but if this is too unorthodox for me to do I will simply wait the 12 hours. 17:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oi I broke it by changing a couple of words? XD Dang I must be special. 17:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I always forget, well, thanks for fixing it for me! :D 17:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) wh00p Hehe. :3 I haven't talked to you in so long. xD 19:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, I am. :3 21:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hawkfrost Oh yeah, I forgot I had him reserved xD Gah, you can have him. It's not like I even started on it anyway. 23:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) pfffft, I did that on purpose to enrage people BD 23:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sometitlesoyouwon'tstartragingaboutyourOCD Hey, do ya mind doing a request for me? This user wants a charart and asked me, but I can't do it cause of mah laziness. Mind doing it? The description, as he commanded, was "Orange Fur With Brown Stripes Down The Back And Nowhere Else. k?" Thanks! 18:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! This is him, that user. 18:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, he didnt say anything about those. Try asking him - 23:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Leader Hey Oblivian I want to know your story about the PCA leader thing Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 00:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) My Charart Idea. Green Eyes, Long Fur, Kinda Shy, Likes Any Weather. Re: My Charart Idea. Sorry, I Ment These: Long Fur, Apprentice, Yellow Eyes, Kinda Shy, Likes Any Kind Of Weather, And Has A Brother Named; Flarepaw. Loners Were only aloud to reserve one loner image? Correct? I saw one user reserved two but I wasn't sure so I asked you. Thanks, 20:08 Mon Jan 30 Can I redo Mosspelt's alternate queen? It has a green tint to it. Thanks, 16:24 Tue Jan 31 Just never mind. The shading looked grren-ish, but it may just be my screen. 16:30 Tue Jan 31 That's what I'm doing. :D *Goes to check list because there are 10 spots on tweak page* :P 16:37 Tue Jan 31 Re:Seconding I'm extremely honoured to do your seconding speech, Oblivion, but unfortunately it was brought to my attention that I can't second you as I possess rollbacker rights already. D= Soooo (x1000 so I don't spam your talk page) sorry!!! (Oh, and notice I used a "u" in "honoured" 8D) Sorry again! 22:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Splash I honestly would have been fine with you keeping her since she's already almost finished. Tell ya what, I can download your image and make any necessary improvements people suggest. I'm not mad in the least, I just always make sure I check the table before I reserve because sometimes people do get really upset if you take their image and I don't want you getting yelled at. But does that sound fair? :) 01:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oblivion. Read my lips. I. am. not. upset. with. you. Ok I'll come on chat, I'm just a derp and forget to haha 01:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Mottled Hi Oblivion :D I'm sorry for dying on you, but can we possibly work on something else besides mottled for now, and come back to it? 13:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wah Oh my gosh, I never even realized XD It's not intentional, I swear...*burns all evidence in the fire* Nothing to see C: 23:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I requested Shelly to make my personal image as my kitty man, Hickory <3 Ivystripe is actually inspired by him, but no, Ivystripe isn't a boy :P I also remembered to add you to my friend's list ^^ 23:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Eep I made you feel fuzzy...I'm scared! (just kidding :P) It doesn't bother me if you don't update your's, I know we're cool :) 23:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I hang out with my family andiforgeto >.> 01:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Brook Hey Oblivion, I just noticed that you forgot the torn ear on Brook's preyhunter. Since you just recently tweaked it, I see no reason for it to be put back on the tweak list, so do you think you could add it? 03:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be really useful. My email's azkbaby@gmail.com. Thanks a ton. ^^ 00:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) charart hello do you make chararts and what program. -otterstar Re:Ivytail If they don't match then ya 05:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We tweak things that are unrealistic, haha I don't see why we should mind 18:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me a cat? Hello! I need you to make me a cat real quick. She has to be warrior version,coat length long,pelt color white with gray paws,accessories light pink colar with dog teeth, eye color blue, it's a she-cat.Thank you so very much! Feather. User.TinkerClaw. Im on if you need me. TinkerClaw. Torties~ So I saw THIS AWESOMENESS: And I wanna learn from you how you did that, because yes, I fail miserably at torties x3~ 01:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: RfR It's not a problem that you politly pointed out that it wasn't processed, but it should be noted that I'm not the only person who can handle this sort of thing. You would be better served by reporting issues like this at the Reporting Center. I feel the need to mention this only becuase I'm trying to get everyone used to depending ont he Reporting Center over direct administrator messaging to speed resolution of things. As for the status, I'll get to the final processing as quickly as I can. Should be tonight, otherwise tommorow morning. It's been a sort of weird week. 04:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Distraction Look! A distraction! 04:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I distract you out of love <333 04:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) D8< Looniehhhh~! D8 Why you misspell "Twit"?!?! *or did you* Either way, D8 05:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Brook I come bearing a message from Rainlegs. Since she's unable to to get online right now, she says that she can copy the mud, but it's hard to see on the Prey Hunter. She wants the layer from the mud on the .xcf file on a .png, so she can see it and copy it. Yeah, a little confusing, I know. But, this is Rainlegs, after all. ;) 04:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You're supposed to send the file to iluigi929@gmail.com. 04:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Berrynose Whoa... that outburst of anger was unexpected! :(! I misunderstood what you wrote. 05:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ...you can calm down now. Let's forgive and forget. 05:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Queen Hello, I saw that you were going to do Clovertails alternate Queen image, and I realized that Speckletail would get one, too. (right? xD) And, since I am really bad at lineart.. I was wondering if you could help me with the short hair blank? If not, its okay. ^^ 20:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Guess she doesn't need one. Thank you, anyways! 22:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Woah! OMG, That eyeless cat pic is sooooooo scary!!! Eugh, the tail!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But all the same, it's awesome! From Snowstar of Riverclan c: Yo Loonie, can you give me the hex codes and opacity for Specklepaw? Imma taking the challenge >:3 05:23 Thu Mar 8 Lol that's alright I already gave it up XDD 21:42 Thu Mar 8 Project talk:Characters#Links State your opinion, will you? :3 19:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't realize.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 20:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Here's The Details. Sorry, I Ment These: Long Fur, Apprentice, Yellow Eyes, Kinda Shy, Likes Any Kind Of Weather, And Has A Brother Named; Flarepaw. His Name: Shadepaw. Since I'll Forget... 153 was the final page number you asked me for. I didn't get a chance to find it earlier. xD Making A Report Hello Oblivion, I would like to report a very unappealing Wiki site known as "GigglerCats Wiki". You can find this website at the address here. I know it is just for people to "have fun", but I don't appreciate how the website makes fun of the whole Warriors ''series. For example, they say that Bluestar is obsessed with vodka, Firestar is a dumb robot, Oakheart is a hippie, and that Dustpelt is the father of more than 200 kits. Lots of swearing and cursing is used on the site also. In the cat's "bio", they make up a storyline or use the real one but make it much inappropiate for younger readers. The fake stuff can be like Hollyleaf "doing it" with several other toms or even other male creatures, and having over three million kits. (Which, of course, never happened!) The false information is unnessecary. I understand if you cannot do anything about it, and I know I can just ignore it, but it can greatly hurt the feelings of many users and is hard to just let go of. So, just to mention it, I'd love to see them get beaten down. 21:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me your opinion! This will be posted in every major member's talk page that I know of! 8D Loonie. I saw your sig. Ish you a Titanic fan? 8D ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 13:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Creeps with no lives. x) ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 02:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to think of some good names. I want to use a name that uses shade, but I can't think of a good one. I'm also having trouble thinking of a name for this medicine cat apprentice I have. Her name is Littlepaw, but I was thinking maybe she could become Littlestream, Littlebrook, Littlecreek, Littlepuddle, etc. I just can't think of a good name for her... I don't have to use Little for the first part of her name. Do you have any suggestions? -Bluestripe the Wild Trolololololol. That is all. Raincloud-of-MythClan 23:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) hey beautiful oblivion Re: Loon, what would make you think that I was changing it for personal reasons? I count you as a friend and would not do such a thing. I don't make edits to get back at someone for something, especially not when, last time I checked at least, you'd never done anything to me to warrent me being angry at you. But it's nice to see what you think of me. I changed it to a direct quote because it is easily implied who the quote is talking about with the change. But if you feel ''so strongly over this, do as you wish, I'll not interfere. }} 01:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) If you hate me.. I would like to know the reason why. =P Starry HawkMy Talk! 01:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For the compliment on your page. It lifted my mood. *hugs* Starry HawkMy Talk! 14:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Leopardfoot I locked the page for 24 hours. That's all. It's not like a put up a permanat lock or anything, and it's also not as if the way I locked it supported anything save facts presented by the source material. You are right. I don't run the website. But an effective means to resolve an edit war, particularaly one in which both sides are not acting at thier best, is to lock the page. If you doubt the "neutrality" of my actions, I urge you to bring your question to one of the other sysops and ask them by what means they would force the immaturity to stop and the discussion to begin. Sysops are not currently required to ask anyone before they protect a page and are expected to use thier judgement when protecting pages. The wiki currently has no written guidelines for protection (if you feel this is an oversight, I suggest you propose something) and I acted fully within the rules. I ended the fight and opened a discussion. I defended the idea that we trust our source material unless evidence exists telling us it isn't correct. I wasn't on the side of a specific person. I was carrying out the wiki's goals by supporting cited information being displayed by our wiki. I do agree that, now that Cloudy and Shelly have settled the matter ("come to an agreement" isn't exactly the proper turn of phrase, Cloudy is still in disagreement, but is at least accepting that the burden of proof is on her to prove that a citation is incorrect), the protection can be lifted. }} 18:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sol I was just wondering why you reverted my edit. I'm using canon information from the books. 04:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little confused... Hi, Oblivion! Wow, your user pages are really cool! I did some edits on the article "Brackenfoot", but I saw that you undid them. I was using the Yellowfang's Secret ''teaser (which includes page numbers) found in the back of ''Enter the Clans. Is there something I am doing wrong, or am I violating a Wiki policy? I just want to know so I can do edits correctly. Thanks! Lakewillow 22 16:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC)